fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
V-Squad Power Rangers
The V-Squad Power Rangers are a team of Power Rangers that feature in the series "Power Rangers Vader Force"! They are the first all-female team of Power Rangers. They were brainwashed by Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar to be evil. But the V-Squad Power Rangers eventually betrayed Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar and turned good. The V-Squad Power Rangers eventually joined forces with the Vader Force Power Rangers and Good Vader to defeat the evil forces of Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar. The V-Squad Power Rangers were the defenders of the Earth and the defenders of the galaxy. When Emperor Cykar rose to power and allied with Bad Vader and together Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar launched an attack on Earth, the V-Squad was summoned by Good Vader and the Vader Force White Ranger to defend the Earth and the galaxy from Emperor Cykar's attacks. The V-Squad Power Rangers disappeared while battling the forces of Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar! Good Vader and the Vader Force White Ranger chose the Vader Force Power Rangers to become the new Defenders of the Earth and the new Defenders of the Galaxy. It was eventually revealed that the V-Squad had survived and that Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar captured the V-Squad Power Rangers! Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar brainwashed the V-Squad into becoming evil! Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar then sent the V-Squad to Earth to destroy the Vader Force Power Rangers! The Vader Force Power Rangers battled the V-Squad Power Rangers! The Vader Force Power Rangers defeated the V-Squad and forced them to retreat. Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar were furious. They harshly reprimanded the V-Squad. Eventually, the V-Squad had a change of heart! They betrayed Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar! The V-Squad turned good again! They hijacked one of Bad Vader's Imperial shuttles and headed towards Earth! However, Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar sent squadrons of fighters to attack the V-Squad's shuttle! Bad Vader's fighter squadrons did heavy damage to the V-Squad's shuttle and the V-Squad's shuttle crash-landed on Beta-Orion! V-Squad Red, the leader of the V-Squad Rangers, sent out a distress signal! The White Vader Force Ranger responded to the distress call and told Good Vader of it! Good Vader and the White Vader Force Ranger summoned the Vader Force Power Rangers! They sent the Vader Force Rangers to Beta-Orion on a rescue mission to save the V-Squad Rangers! The Vader Force Power Rangers arrived at Beta-Orion! The Red Vader Force Power Ranger, the leader of the Vader Force Power Rangers, realized that the door was jammed! He needed to blast the door open! So the Red Vader Force Ranger pulled out his blaster and blasted the door open! The V-Squad Rangers emerged from the ship, dazed from the crash, but alive! The Vader Force Power Rangers helped the V-Squad Rangers out of the ship! The Red Vader Force Ranger said "Are you all right?" V-Squad Red said "We are now, thanks to you!" The Red Vader Force Ranger said "You're no longer under the control of Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar!" V-Squad Red said "My head is spinning!" The Red Vader Force Ranger said "You're going to be all right!" V-Squad Red said "What have we done?" The Red Vader Force Ranger said "What you did you did under the influence of Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar!" The Vader Force Power Rangers then brought the V-Squad back to Earth! The Vader Force White Ranger was happy and relieved that the V-Squad had returned! The Vader Force White Ranger was also happy that the V-Squad was no longer under the control of Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar! The Vader Force White Ranger debriefed the V-Squad! After the debriefing, the Red Vader Force Ranger said "Come fight by our side and together we can destroy Bad Vader and Emperor Cykar!" V-Squad Red said "After everything that we did?" The Vader Force Red Ranger said "Come on, V-Squad! We need you!" V-Squad Red said "Why?" The Vader Force Red Ranger said "It's where you belong!" Then the Vader Force Red Ranger said "Will you join us, V-Squad?" V-Squad's leader looked for a moment and then she smiled and shook the Red Vader Force Ranger's hand! The Vader Force White Ranger said "Look, Good Vader!" Good Vader saw the Red Vader Force Ranger and V-Squad Red shaking their hands! Good Vader said "It is history in the making, Commander!" Good Vader addressed the White Vader Force Ranger as Commander! Good Vader said "Finally, the prophecy has been fulfilled! The V-Squad Power Rangers are on our side again!"